


Pheonix

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a while ago. This is something I may continue. </p>
<p>Reader insert story. My first ever one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheonix

It didn’t take a genius to see that something was amiss. But your best friends weren’t exactly the brightest of the bunch, so your discomfort went unnoticed. The boys were too wrapped up in their own problems to notice you weren’t okay. You sat in the back of the car silent the whole trip, not saying a word. Dean had his music blaring, and for once you weren’t complaining. Sammy had fallen asleep as soon as he got in the car, and Dean was focused on just getting back to the motel to check out as soon as he could. You know you should have said something, anything, but you didn’t want to burden the boys with your problems.

When you reached the motel, you silently got out the car and went to your room to pack your duffle. You were grateful that the boys always let you have your own room. You didn’t want them to see how much pain you were in, didn’t want them to see that you were dying. You changed your tank top and shirt before you left your room, making sure to take the bloodied, tattered ones with you. The boys had already checked out for you, so all you had to do was hand in the key on your way past the office. The boys were sat in the car waiting for you when you finally got to the Impala. You slung your duffle into the back seat, careful not to let out a groan, and slid into the back of the car with a simple nod to the boys. Sammy turned round to say something, but you had already put your headphones in, so he just turned around and focused on the road in front of him. As normal Dean was oblivious, already looking ahead to getting drunk back at the bunker. Sammy said something to Dean, and by the way Dean turned his music up, you knew Sammy had complained about the music choice again. You smiled to yourself, despite the pain you were in, you wanted to remember the boys like this. The two brothers playfully bickering over music, liked they were teenagers again. You loved seeing them like this, seeing them relaxed. You knew that this was going to be hard on them, and you silently wiped away a stray tear that had started rolling down your cheek. You had done it that quick you didn’t think either of the brothers had noticed. But they had.

As soon as the Impala pulled up outside the bunker, you grabbed your duffle and shot out the car. You could feel yourself getting weaker, and you knew you didn’t have long left. You practically sprinted down the stairs when Dean opened the bunker door. You wanted to change, wanted your last few minutes to be spent in a beautiful dress, staring at the sunrise. The boys called out to you as you walked quickly to your room, but you ignored them. Looking yourself in your room, you stripped as quickly as you could, and choose a simple red plaid shirt dress, a pair of leggings and your favourite boots to wear. You were dressed in a matter of minutes. You waited a further five minutes before leaving your room, you wanted to escape the bunker without the boys catching you. Walking as quietly as you could, you made your way through the bunker and up the stairs before you were finally caught. The boys walked into the library just as you headed out the door. You heard them call your name, but you didn’t stop. You had your bike keys in your hand, so you got on your bike and was just about to pull off, when you heard the bunker door open. You looked back to see the brothers standing at the top of the door, silently watching you. You felt yourself tear up, so you turned your head back around and pulled off on your bike. You thought you heard shouting as you rode away, but you didn’t want to look back, you couldn’t look back.

It didn’t take long before you reached your destination. You turned your bike off and dismounted, feeling dizzy. You knew you had an hour at the most. You struggled to stand straight, but once you were able to stand OK, you looked at your surroundings. You were standing in a little gravel area, and in front of you was a pasture of beautiful poppies, the red practically the same colour as your shirt dress. You walked over to the gate, and carefully climbed over it. You meandered through the flowers, the scent filling up your senses, reminding you of happy memories. You remembered the first day you discovered this place, the day you lost your family. You had gotten the news, and your first reaction was to get on your bike and ride until you ran out of road or crashed due to exhaustion. In the end it was tiredness that got you, and you had pulled over by the pasture and practically slithered of the bike. You had managed to crawl to the gate and into the pasture, before you collapsed. You woke up several hours later surrounded by poppies. Since then the pasture was your place of refuge, your happy place. It was why you had come here to die, you had wanted your last moments to be happy. You had wandered in a no particular pattern, but you found yourself in the center of the pasture, in the small clear patch of grass that you always came to. It was here you laid down, and looked up at the sky. The night was ending, you had got back to the bunker late that evening, and you could see the sun start to rise as dawn was setting in. You could feel your heart start to slow , and your breathing become laboured. You hadn’t expected it to be this quick, but you were ready. You reached your hand into your pocket and got out the letter you had written in the bunker to the boys, and placing it on your chest, you took one last look at the sky, and then let your eyes fall closed. Your breathing became slower as your heart struggled to keep beating, and a few minutes later, you breathed your last breath.

It was twenty minutes later that the boys got to the pasture, they had waited five minutes before deciding to follow you and find out what was wrong. Sam had tracked the GPS on your bike to the pasture, and both boys liked confused as they got out the Impala as to why you’d had come there. They walked up to your bike, and Sam placed a hand on the engine.

“ _Still warm, she must still be around somewhere. I don’t get why she rode off without talking to us. I hope she’s okay.”_

“ _Sammy it’s Y/N, that girl is tougher than both of us combined. Y/N will out live all of us.”_

“ _I know Dean, but it’s unlike her to not speak to us. She completely ignored us when we called out to her. I’m worried.”_

“ _Okay Sammy, we will find her. Then you can stop worrying. Y/N will be fine. She can’t be far, she left her bike here, and you know she loves this bike more than anything in the world. You go look amongst the poppies, I’ll walk down the road a bit and she if I can find her. Give me a shout if you find her.”_

Sammy smiled feebly, and turned towards the pasture. He heard Dean’s boots on the gravel walk away down the road, and he sighed. He hoped Dean was right, that Y/N was okay, that nothing was wrong. Walking towards the gate Sammy called out your name, pausing every few seconds listening for a reply. He had almost got to the gate when he spotted a redish smudge on the gate. Running to the gate he peered down at the smudge, he wiped his thumb over it, feeling the tacky residue under his skin. Lifting his thumb up he instantly saw what the smudge was. Blood, it was blood. Sammy felt himself go dizzy, but he remained standing. Yelling out for Dean as loud as he could, Sammy practically vaulted over the gate into the pasture. His eyes scanned the ground, looking for any traces of blood. He spotted small drops, and following them, he retraced the steps that you had taken only twenty odd minutes ago. Sammy followed the blood drops, his pace increasing as he saw less and less. He finally came to the small clearing where your lifeless body lay on the ground. He stood staring at you for a second, before racing over to you and scooping you up in his arms. He knew you were gone, but he kept asking you to wake up, to be okay. Tears streamed down his face, and he sobbed loudly, his arms cradling your body to his chest. After a few minutes, he slowly lowered you back to the ground and yelled for Dean again. Dean had heard his brother shouting and was there in a minute. He practically crashed into Sammy as he came racing through the poppies. He looked down at you and then at Sammy, who was knelt on the floor, his hands on his face, trying not to look at you. Dean felt himself crumble, and he collapsed down to his knees, next to his brother. He let his tears fall easily, not bothering to hide his pain from his little brother. He cried for what seemed a lifetime. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his shoulder, that Dean finally looked up and stopped crying. Sammy had a piece of paper in his hands,and from the looks of it, it had been written by Y/N.

“ _Is that what I think it is Sammy? Is that, is that a suicide note?”_

“ _It’s a note, but it isn’t a suicide note. Astrid didn’t kill herself Dean. She wasn’t suicidal. I think she knew she was dying, and this is her farewell letter.”_

“ _She knew she was dying? How? When? Oh, the hunt. She got tagged by that damn witch. I thought she was okay, she said it was just a superficial wound, nothing a few stitches couldn’t fix. Why would Y/N lie to me, why wouldn’t she tell us she was majorly hurt? Why, Sammy why????”_

“ _I don’t know Dean. Do you, do you want to read her note? It might explain…”_

“ _You read it, I can’t. I just can’t.”_

Sammy nodded quietly, and carefully opened up the piece of paper. The note wasn’t very long, just under half a page of writing, even in Y/N’s squirly handwriting. Sammy took a deep breath, before reading the note aloud.

_**Hey boys, where do I start? I guess I need to apologise first of all. I’m sorry for not telling you how bad I was hurt. Dean I’m sorry for lying to you, I just didn’t want you to worry. You know I love you guys, and that I’d do anything for you. I did this because you have enough shit to deal with you. I didn’t wanna burden you. I wanted you to remember me happy, not see me broken. I want you to know I died happy, my last memories of you were of you bickering over Dean’s choice of music. I died in my happy place, a place full of so many memories, so many wonderful memories. I want you to know I died in a nice dress, watching the sunrise. Like I had always talked about. I know you are hurting, but you need to know I will be okay, and so will you. I want you to give me a hunters funeral. No deals Winchesters, I had a good life. I love you both. Forever yours, Y/N x x x** _

  
Sammy finished reading the note, and let the note slip out his hands. Dean went to pick it up, but a sudden breeze blew it out his reach and it flew up into the air. Dean immediately stood to try catch it, but it seemed the breeze didn’t want him to have it, as the note blew up into the sky, rising higher and higher until Dean could no longer see it. Dean let out a frustrated sigh, and looked down at his brother, who had been watching Dean with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“ _What Sammy, what you finding so amusing?”_

“ _You Dean, you just basically acted out the other night with Y/N. You stole her diary and kept holding it out her reach. It pissed her off too.”_

“ _Ummm your point Sammy?”_

“ _I think somehow that sudden breeze was somehow Y/N, getting her revenge on you. I’d sure like to think it was down to her.”_

“ _I didn’t think of that, I’d like to think that it was her too. Let’s get her home Sammy. She needs to come home.”_

The boys look down to where you were laying, but you aren’t there. Where you body should be is just an empty space. Both boys stare down at the empty space in confusion, until the sound of a motor bike brings them back to reality. The boys look up and at each other, both thinking the impossible. Y/N couldn’t possibly be, she was most definitely, she wasn’t breathing. The boys go to speak, but the sound of laughter stops them. They would know that sound anywhere. Sammy stands immediately up as Dean races off back towards the Impala. Sammy promptly follows. Just as both boys reach the gate to the pasture, they see your motorbike go off in the distance. With some one who looks very much like you riding it…

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736128) by [SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki)




End file.
